


HHJJ, Part 21 by N'Wanda

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gives Jim some dancing lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HHJJ, Part 21 by N'Wanda

**Author's Note:**

> I saw The Virtual Sentinel in the archive today. When I

## HHJJ, Part 21

by N'Wanda

Author's disclaimer: The characters from The Sentinel don't belong to me, and I am not making any money from this story. 

reread it I saw stuff I still really liked and stuff I hated and wanted to do over. When I get inspiration the muse often leaves me after I get going. My writing is very uneven, but I really do it just for fun, so I'm not going to obsess over it too much. In today's HHJJ, Blair gives Jim some dancing lessons. Let's see if I can make myself blush cause there's gonna be some hanky panky going on at the Ellison house today! 

Archivist's Note: HHJJ stands for Happy Happy, Joy Joy, which is to say, it has a happy (and possibly sappy) ending. I do believe the author was pulling our legs with the bit about it being Part 21. Posted to the list on June 30, 1997\. 

* * *

On the way home from talking with Father Michaels, both men were uncharacteristically silent. They didn't need to speak to know what the other was feeling. Blair allowed Jim to put an arm around his waist and pull him close as they walked. Their hips pressed so tightly to each other that if they weren't careful they would trip over each other's feet and end up on the ground. 

Blair had never pulled away in their relationship when Jim touched him. He had never denied Jim his body even when he was tired or busy or not in the mood which was rare. He couldn't bring himself to reject the man he loved in any way. So sometimes the papers didn't get graded or the dishes washed, hell that happened a lot of times. His Sentinel had a voracious appetite for sex, and when he wasn't instigating that, he wanted to be cuddling or touching in some way. But what made Blair acquiesce was the fact that Jim hadn't been like that in his other relationships, especially not with Carolyn. She had complained he had seemed cold and aloof, and Jim had confessed that their sex life had dwindled to practically nothing pretty soon after their wedding. Knowing how special Jim's actions were touched Blair's heart. It wasn't like he didn't want Jim back, but the man never stopped. He had a one track mind. If Jim had his way they would never leave the loft, and only get out of bed to do it in other places for variety. The anthropologist knew that Jim meant to be riding that track and a certain Blair Sandburg before long that afternoon and sighed happily. 

At home they found a note from Paula saying she would be gone all afternoon meeting with the caterers and florist. Jim had that evil and expected grin on his face. He hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of Blair's jeans to yank his lover to him. "All afternoon to ourselves, whatever will we do?" he murmured suggestively. 

"I'm going to teach you how to dance, remember?" 

"Dance! Blair, aren't there more fun things we could be doing together. Mom just bought a new jar of marshmallow fluff. I was hoping to eat a nice, juicy Sandburg sandwich." He nipped lightly at Blair's ear to drive his point home. 

Blair pulled away reluctantly. He had other plans, plans that would be just as much fun if not more than being eaten by a hungry Sentinel. "Uh-uh, Big Guy, you're going to learn to dance if it kills you." 

"Bla-air, you 'are' killing me. I'm dying here." He took Blair's hand and rubbed it over the large protrusion at his groin. What was this? Blair never said no. Was he just using sex to get what he wanted? Well, as far as Jim was concerned, he would put on a tutu and dance Swan Lake if it meant he got a piece of that fabulous ass! 

"You want some action, Sentinel Man?" 

Jim nodded eagerly. 

"Then you're going to have to pay for your 'supper', so to speak." He licked his lips knowing he was driving Jim crazy and loving every minute of it. "Well, Jim, what's it gonna be?" 

"Who's gonna lead?" Jim said gruffly in resignation. 

A surge of triumph ran through Blair, and he laughed. "You can. You'll be more comfortable that way." 

"Yeah, and that's the only reason, right? You don't prefer it that way at all." Jim teased back. 

"Well, I didn't say that." Blair turned to find something appropriate on the stereo. He chose a mellow Kenny G piece, and then turned back to Jim. "I'll follow your lead anytime, Big Guy." He wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and presses tight against his lover's broad chest. Jim's arms came up around him. One hand urged Blair's head to rest against a strong shoulder and then the arms met around his back, fingers caressing gently. Jim was comfortable with this. He and Blair would sometimes dance in the loft when they were alone. The big man's head came down to rest in his Guide's soft curls, and he relaxed, breathing in the wonderful fragrance there.They moved slowly around the living room for the entire song clinging to each other's bodies and forgetting everything existed but each other and the soft strains of saxophone. 

When the song ended Blair raised his head for a kiss and Jim obliged eagerly sucking gently on the smaller man's bottom lip and enjoying the small sounds of pleasure that it evoked from his lover. They pulled apart as the next song came on. It was Stayin' Alive by the BeegGees. 

Jim held his hand up in protest. "No way, Chief, I do not do disco!" 

Blair put a warm hand over the still prominent bulge in Jim's jeans. "You still want to take care of this, right? Besides, you were a child of the seventies. I'll bet you're a natural." He tried not to snicker as he pictured Jim in a white jumpsuit dancing like John Travolta. 

"You're not going to be happy until I don't have one shred of dignity left, are you?" 

"Nope." Blair giggled. "It'll be good for you. You need to loosen up." 

"God, the things I do for you, Blair!" Jim scowled. He allowed Blair to put his arms around his hips. One hand slipped down to press against his ass. 

"Now just move your hips like I do," Blair instructed. "Good!" he complimented as Jim followed his movements. "See, you can do this. Now try adding your feet." Jim tried to copy Blair's pattern, but ended up stepping on Blair's foot. 

"Sorry, I told you I can't do this." 

"Yes, you can. You just have to feel the music, and let it guide your movements." He stepped back a little so Jim could copy his footwork without stepping on his feet again. After several tries Jim was able to do it. "All right, Big Guy, now just add your own signature to it. Do what feels good." Jim got 'that' look in his eyes again. "I mean the dance Jim, calm down." Soon he had Jim laughing while they danced, and the bigger man seemed much less self conscious. Jim was actually pretty good once he lost his inhibitions. 

Blair couldn't believe it when Jim grabbed his arm and twirled him in tight to his body and then back out again. As the song ended, Jim actually dipped him and held him there, bent over backwards in Jim's arms. "You've been holding out on me," he whispered. 

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Chief." Jim smiled and then kissed Blair hard and possessively taking control over Blair's mouth, his tongue demanding dominance. When he pulled Blair upright he had to steady him. He loved the effect his kisses had on his lover. He licked the tender area behind Blair's ear and whispered, "Now that I've been a good boy, you said something about the forbidden dance." 

Blair cleared his throat. "The Lambada can get pretty intense, Jim. Are you sure you're up for it?" 

"Oh, I've been 'up' for it for hours now, Chief." 

"I can see that. Well, since you've been such a good boy, I guess I could teach it to you." He slipped out of Jim's arms, and went to find some Latin music. He found it quickly and then returned to his ready and eager Sentinel. "Now, the key to the Lambada is body contact. You want to be touching or rubbing against your partner as often as possible." 

"I think I can do that," breathed Jim heavily stepping close to Blair. He was unprepared though for Blair unleashed as a sex kitten. As they danced, Blair managed to rub against his entire body causing Jim to moan loudly in pleasure. His Guide slid slowly down Jim's body sensually, pressing his face into Jim's groin and mouthing his straining erection through his jeans. On his way back up his arms roamed all over Jim's back and then reached from behind in between his legs pressing firmly. 

"Oh, God, Blair!" Jim cried. "Touch me, please!" There was a hunger in his voice, a need so desperate it seemed the world would collapse if Blair's hands did not continue their skillful caressing. Jim's hands fumbled with the button on his jeans. It was not enough! He had to feel Blair's mouth on his cock and now! He pushed his jeans and shorts down frantically. Blair helped and then began to lick the skin of his lover's thighs until they were shiny and wet. Jim shuddered, his face contorted as if in pain. His breathing came in large noisy gasps. 

"Baby, please! I need it...I need you!! I want that beautiful mouth of yours!!" 

Blair looked at the pleading expression on Jim's face. His lover was begging for him. That look always went straight to Blair's cock and his already painfully tight jeans became unbearable. "Just a second, Babe. I gotta, I gotta, ohhh!" he sighed as his aching cock was released. His pants and shoes were off in seconds. He didn't even think about removing his socks. It had become second nature to leave them on. 

He wrapped his arms around Jim's strong thighs one hand clenched onto a muscled ass cheek and attached his mouth to Jim's cock like a suction cup. Jim yelled incoherently and reached down to grab handfuls of his hair. 

When Jim felt his orgasm approaching, he reluctantly pulled Blair's head away. "No,...I...I want to finish with you...I want to finish in you. I need that gorgeous ass of yours." He knelt on the floor next to Blair and began madly searching his jeans pockets but in vain. "Damn it! Where is it?!" he shouted. 

"You don't have any?" Blair panted. 

"Upstairs!" Jim cried, "Wait here, I'll be right back!" 

"Where am I gonna go like this," Blair mumbled at Jim's retreating figure. "Hot and hard is my world!" 

Jim ran back down the stairs two at a time. His cock arrived back in the living room way before he did. He held up the tube triumphantly. "Got it!" 

"Well, hurry up!" 

Jim unscrewed the cap with trembling fingers. It was almost empty. They would have to go to the drug store as soon as they recovered from the mind bending sex. It wouldn't do to be out of lube for more than five minutes. He applied the cream onto his cock trying not to touch himself too much. He was way to close as it was. He didn't want to come in his hand; he wanted his mind to blow when he was buried deep between those sweet ass cheeks. He looked over at Blair who obliged by pulling up his legs. He made the most erotic sight when he did that. 

"I'm ready for you, Jim," he whispered. "I want to feel your cock inside me and your body on top of me." 

Jim reached between Blair's legs and gently pressed against the opening to his lover's body. Even though Blair looked relaxed and said he was ready, Jim was determined to be gentle at first. He would die before he hurt Blair. Carefully he inserted a finger to begin stretching Blair for his entrance into the smaller man's body. Blair had been telling the truth. His muscles were relaxed and eagerly awaiting their favorite passenger, their only passenger. He pushed in two more fingers to complete the job. Blair opened his eyes and said simply, "It's enough. Take me now, Jim." His eyes burned with passion and love, and as Jim placed his cock between his Guide's cheeks he had to articulate his feelings. 

"Blair, I love you!" he whispered fervently. Then as he pressed into his love's welcoming warmth, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He chanted it as he began to thrust. The words were not strong enough to describe the depth of emotion he felt for the man lying beneath him, but it was all he had, that and this physical act between them. It was a union not only of their bodies, but also of their souls. Blair met his thrusts with equal passion. His head lifted off the ground and his hair trailed beneath him swaying to the rhythm of their lovemaking. 

"Jim," he gasped. "There's only you, Jim. There never will, never could be anyone else! Only Jim Ellison, forever." He moved beyond the capability of words, but the look on his face spoke his joy, his feeling of completion. It was the feeling of being owned, of being loved, protected. That was what the feeling of Jim's burning heat spearing into him said. Jim could show his love with his cock just as strongly as with his hands or with words. 

The words made Jim's heart soar. He tenderly kissed Blair's heaving chest as he thrust as deeply as possible into the warm moist channel. "Angel," he whispered. He always needed to use some sappy endearment during sex to show his devotion, and Blair seemed to lap it up, pressing tighter against him. 

"I'm close, Babe!" Jim shouted. "Oh, God, I'm coming! Come with me, beautiful, fly with me!" he buried his cock incredibly deep in his lover's ass and closed his eyes as he came. He felt Blair spasming against him in tandem and their world rocked together. He knew only Blair. There never was and there never would be anything but Blair. He said the name softly in his mind. It sounded so soft and beautiful, a perfect description of his lifemate. It was incredible. Jim was practically zoning on the sound of his lover's name. It was a name meant to be sung by a heavenly choir, a name that could chase away the most terrible demons. It was the name of the man he loved. Blair. 

When his senses returned he had this urge to kiss Blair all over and began showering the small man with kisses on his face, his, neck, chest, arms, everywhere. "You are my life, my soul. My precious Blair, you are my everything!" 

Jim's declarations brought tears to Blair's eyes. He raised a hand to touch Jim's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for loving me so much. You are so wonderful. You are so beautiful. This sounds kind of sappy, but my heart is just bursting with love for you, Jim." 

They lay together for awhile like usual whispering sweet endearments to each other as they cuddled close. Finally, they moved apart to dress. 

Jim laughed at the sight of Blair in just his long button down shirt and socks. "You look like Tom Cruise in that movie. You know the one where he's dancing around the living room looking like that." His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Now I know I used to have that song here." He went over o the stereo and flipped through some old tapes. He found what he was looking for and popped the cassette into the machine. Bob Seger came on, hoarsely singing That Old Time Rock and Roll. 

"Dance for me, Blair," Jim laughed. "Shake your groove thing for your Sentinel." 

Blair, ever the exhibitionist, had no problem complying. He jumped up on the couch and began to dance as Jim watched and ogled his legs and other body parts. Jim thought Blair looked entirely too cute dancing like that and he began to get hard again from watching. Blair's hair was wild and his cheeks were flushed as he laughed breathlessly. He looked like a little boy and a very enticing one. Blair beckoned Jim to him and the Sentinel came. In fact, he did quite a lot of 'coming' that afternoon. 

End Part 21 

* * *

End HHJJ, Part 21. 

 


End file.
